Trainers in Love
by thecagedsong
Summary: Ash and Misty are in the toughest battle of their lives, against each other. But why does this battle feel different from all the rest?


Misty was tired, exhausted beyond compare, and she didn't know why. It was the finals of the school tournament and it was her and Ash in a six-on-six. Misty had done six-on-six's before, but none of them had exhausted her like battling her best friend did. Staryu was her last pokemon and after a stellar performance against Ash's Buizel there was only a small sign of tiring. Misty knew Ash's last pokemon and she was ready for it. There was too much invested into this battle and no way was she going to lose now. She only wished the tournament would have ended against anyone but Ash. They had shared so many training days and strategy secrets that the battle was beyond impossible for the both of them.

Ash on the other side looked nearly as worn out as she felt. Their mock battles had been nothing compared to this. At the start of the match both of them had had the fire of competition and that lead to a really intense start for Milotic and Grovile, but now Misty could see he was just as ready for this battle to be over as she was. Misty was positive that using Staryu's camouflage would make Pikachu a defeatable opponent, but now Misty was doubting whether or not she wanted to beat the little yellow guy. Ash had shown some of the most amazing on-the-spot tactics and she knew that losing to him would be no shame.

It didn't help that she had a crush the size of Kanto on the guy. At this point Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had sworn at the beginning of the battle that her feelings wouldn't get in the way of winning, and there would be time for flirting later as their pokemon healed. Plus it's not like he would ever find out just how cute she thought he was because she wasn't going to tell him. Pulling herself up straighter she decided to end this as quickly as possible and got ready to call out her next attack.

Ash hated battling Misty, especially more than a one-on-one. She knew him so well that she always knew what he was going to do moments before he actually called the attack. He had spent all last night brainstorming tactics she didn't know about and the battle was still down to the last pokemon. Ash looked down at Pikachu, who for once didn't seem to want to battle. Pikachu had promised to battle Misty last night, especially since Misty swore not to use any baby pokemon, but Ash almost didn't have the heart to send the rodent out.

"Pikachu, you have to battle, Misty wants it this way. We would be insulting her if you didn't go out there and give it your best shot." Ash pleaded.

"Pikapi, chu pika pika." Was all that Ash got in response. _Ash don't be an idiot, tell me what you really want to do. _Ash had to think for a moment before replying.

"Honestly, I don't want to beat Misty anymore. This has been one of the toughest battles ever. I want to ask her out on a date more than anything else, and that's what this felt like at first. But not anymore. Now I just want the battle to end so we can go back to the way things were."

Pikachu just gave him that look, the one that says, okay I'll save your butt once again, and Ash felt grateful.

"You're the best buddy. Now get out there and show Misty a battle she will never forget." Ash expected Pikachu to put on his warrior face and nod, but instead he grinned evilly. He didn't have time to be worried about that because Pikachu was already charging out to the field and he saw Misty get ready to call her attack.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

"HYDROPUMP!" the experienced trainers called out at the same time. There was silence in the stadium and nothing happened on the field. The two pokemon seemed to be talking to each other instead.

"Pikachu, you said you would help me!" Ash yelled and Misty was giving a similar rebuke to Staryu. Instead of listening to their trainers the two pokemon turned their backs on each other and started scolding the teenagers.

"Folks in an amazing turn of events it appears that the two most experienced trainers at this school can't get their starter pokemon to listen to them!" The announcer called out and talking exploded out of the stands.

Misty couldn't believe it. Staryu, her close confident, best pokemon friend, and first partner, was disobeying a direct order. Now most people claimed that Staryu and Starmie language was the hardest of all pokemon languages to understand, but Misty had never had a problem. Right now her pokemon was telling her that she should stop hiding her feelings behind a pokemon battle and tell Ash how she felt. And that Pikachu was telling the same things to Ash. He was going to refuse to fight, because it was best for her and Ash's relationship. The star pokemon then jumped over to where she stood with her mouth open and waited to be recalled. She saw Pikachu had done the same.

Misty looked across at Ash, and he seemed to be still arguing with Pikachu.

"This is unbelievable. Not only are the pokemon not obeying commands, they seem to be scolding their trainers **and** refusing to fight! The trainers have three minutes starting now to get their pokemon onto the field and engaged in battle or they will both forfeit." Well here was the quick end she had wanted. Looking down at Staryu she saw him point towards Ash. Misty got the message: nothing was going to happen until she talked with Ash. Stepping off her platform she ran to the other side of the field. Staryu rarely gave advice and almost never gave demands, but she knew he was vastly intelligent and decided to respect that. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she wanted to finish the battle.

Misty ran past their friends, Dawn and May guessing what was happening based on what they recognized of Pikachu speech and Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak consulting quietly. The best was Tracey who she knew was sketching the refusal to fight scene and next to him was a smirking Gary holding a video camera. That kid was never going to let this go.

"No Pikachu, and how on earth do you understand what Staryu is saying anyway." Pikachu gave a long winded explanation that was halted only when he saw Misty coming up behind him.

"I know what Staryu said." Misty said nervously. Okay this was it, in front of the whole freaking stadium Misty was going to reveal her feelings. Could it really be any other way for them? Go big or go home was their motto.

"Misty!" Ash jumped, "When did you get here? You should be on the other side or we'll get disqualified." Ash did that cute awkward scratching the back of his neck as he said this.

"I can't. Staryu won't battle unless we talk. Don't worry Pikachu, I know exactly what you told Staryu." Pikachu seemed pleased with this while Ash jumped and looked scared.

"What did Staryu tell you?" Ash looked nervous. Misty stepped closer to him and pulled him off his platform. He was taller than her now and Misty swallowed before tilting her head to look him in the eye.

"He said I should stop being a coward and tell you how much I would rather date you than battle you." Misty got the words out but chickened otherwise and looked down at the ground while waiting for his response. She was suddenly doubting that she had read Staryu right and was worried that Ash really didn't like her the same way. Could she really be about to be rejected in front of everyone?

Ash's head sort of stopped working at that point. Misty liked him back? This wasn't a joke? When did this happen? It was only a nudge from Pikachu that brought him back to the real world. The one where Misty had just admitted her feelings and Ash hadn't said anything. He saw Misty about to run and no way was he going to let that happen. He grabbed her arm before she could take off and one look into her hopeful blue-green eyes decided it for him. He did something no one would have ever guessed Ash Ketchum capable of doing. He pulled her into a kiss right then and there.

Everything stopped for Misty at that moment. She didn't hear the noise the crowd made, louder than at any point during the battle, and she didn't notice Pikachu's triumphant grin or Staryu letting out a heart shaped water gun in response. Dawn, May, and Mrs. Ketchum screaming their approval didn't register and the money Gary handed Tracy went unseen. What she did feel was Ash's arms circle her waist and his hat fall off as his head came so close to hers. She did feel her heart pounding and herself sinking into the kiss.

When it ended all the other stuff came crashing back, but Ash didn't let go of her waist and Misty didn't take her arms away from his neck.

"You have about thirty seconds to make it back to your platform to finish the battle." Ash said casually.

"But that would involve letting you go and I just got here." Misty said flirtatiously, "Plus, we would both forfeit at the same time, making this a tie. We would be champions together." Ash's smile grew huge at that idea.

"You know, there is only one thing that would make this moment even better." Ash wondered where his confidence came from, but rolled with it anyways. Nothing like finding out your long time crush and best friend liked you in return to give you an ego boost.

"And what's that Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty said teasingly, running her hands through his hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" and Misty responded by kissing him again.

"Of course." And the next thing they knew the couple was being mobbed by friends and family from every direction.

"With both trainers unable to get their pokemon to fight, we have a double forfeit! There are now two League Champions! After the most amazing and intense battle this arena has seen since Lance himself Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower have won! This is one for the history books folk, I can barely believe it and I'm right here." The announcer could barely be heard over the roar the crowd was making.

"Finally," Tracy said, "Do you know how long we have been waiting for this?"

"Guys that was the most romantic thing I have ever seen!" Dawn said with stars in her eyes.

"And I taped it all," Gary said proudly. "Would have rather had Ash's biggest fail in history, but this works too. Hundred bucks per video." And on it went, Ash and Misty getting embarrassed for a few seconds before looking at each other and deciding that what everyone else said didn't matter.

Brock was at home with his siblings watching the battle. He had gone to get popcorn while Ash was trying to get Pikachu onto the field and when he walked back in he saw the couple kissing. His siblings got horribly confused when, at the sight, Brock walked over to the wall and started hitting his head against it. All they could hear was, "Can't. Believe. I. Missed. It."

AN: Aww, Brock it's okay. You can watch it as many times as you want. Plus, I don't think you missing one of the most crucial moments of their relationship will damage your chances of being best man. Well, it might, but don't scar your siblings because of it. This story was inspired by the song Trainers in Love on Youtube and I highly recommend you watch it people.

Love Always,

thecagedsong


End file.
